


How to Catch a Keith

by Eldranor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this at 5am, Just filthy smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, alien reader, porn with almost no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldranor/pseuds/Eldranor
Summary: Keith is alone in the training room. You know you've liked him for a while - And it's time for your pining to come to an end.





	

u walk in th trening room n keef is againt a wall.

u ran up to help him.

then he wake up suddenly o!.

he turn 2 u and he say "TUCH MA DICK!".

n ur dick rises like the morning sun makin ur boxers well tite.

he tuch ur boxer n he tug them down like a walrus with graceful movements.

n he tuch your dik.

u are overwhelmd with th feeling u hav like keef for ages but not until this exact moment have you had an emotional awakening and made any attempt to act upon your feelings but hey-ho this is fanfiction logic.

then errythin go white n u cum in his smooth asian hair

he strok ur hurr thne he smile at u 

which is rare because keet dont smile

but feet hasnt come yet so u tuch his skin n he moan at u coz he hot liiek that n he sounds like a goat pleading for its mothers milk

u slip ur hand down his asen boxers n lik the dicc with ur finger tung coz ur half alien now

n he cum in his pants lik a true legend

**th end**

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry  
> this was what i sent to my straight male friend in snapchat at 5am  
> The basis for this fic was "Do you think Lonc would swong Keet's dong?"  
> I am so so sorry
> 
> I will laugh my ass if this is listed as the first Voltron fic of 2017


End file.
